


Reflection

by Buffintruda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffintruda/pseuds/Buffintruda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem comparing and contrasting Enjolras and Grantaire.</p>
<p>"There are men who seem to be born to be the reverse, the obverse, the wrong side [...] They exist only on condition that they are backed up with another man; their name is a sequel, and is only written preceded by the conjunction and; and their existence is not their own it is the other side of an existence which is not theirs." -Les Miserables</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Revolutionary

Passionate, Leader

Charming, Terrible, Idealist

Sober, Serious, Resolute, Charismatic

Incorruptible, Intelligent, Martyr, Talented, Incorrigible

Drunkard, Wild, Lackadaisical, Repulsed

Homely, Tender, Skeptic

Apathetic, Follower

Cynic

 

 


End file.
